bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi
}} , more commonly referred to as , was the captain of the 3rd Division in the Gotei 13 and a Visored. His lieutenant was Izuru Kira. Appearance Rose has purple eyes, long, wavy, blond hair and a perpetually bored expression. Rose wears a black suit with a thigh-length, black jacket. He also wears a white frilled shirt with frilled cuffs (or large cuffs) and high collar, which he commonly keeps untucked. During his initial time as captain, he kept his hair somewhat straighter with a small black ribbon tied near the end. He wore the standard Shinigami robes and a sleeveless captain's haori, but with a frilled collared shirt under it. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Rose returns to his original Shinigami attire with shorter, slicked-back hair with the addition of a single lock falling into his face.Bleach manga; Chapter 479, page 10 Personality A seemingly foppish man with a disinterested air, Rose is one of the more laid-back members of the Visored. He is frequently seen tuning his guitar and chatting with Love rather than paying attention to what is going on around him. He's interested in music and often discusses whatever singles that have recently come out, such as the then-latest Prince of Darkness album.Bleach manga; Chapter 217, page 7 He also enjoys reading manga, a pastime shared with Love and Lisa, although he becomes irritated if anyone spoils it for him.Bleach manga; Chapter 229, page 7 Despite the disinterested behavior he exhibits, he seems to care for his fellow Visored; he smiles happily when he realizes that Hachi is happy to have met Orihime, due to the notable similarities regarding their healing abilities. He also states that "the family is growing", due to Ichigo and Orihime coming to stay with them, even claiming that the aforementioned humans' partner/counterpart, Hiyori and Hachi, were similarly happy. Rose seems to pay close attention to dramatic effect while in battle, as seen with his starting a speech on the Human nature to band together against a common enemy and his attempt to dramatically rise from the rubble of a building he was hurled into, leading to an unimpressed Love smacking him in response at both occasions. History Approximately 112 years ago, Rose was promoted to captain of the 3rd Division. Two years later, Rose arrives at the 1st Division barracks to attend the meeting to introduce the new captain of the 12th Division.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 13 Rose was later seen waiting with the other captains as the newly appointed 12th Division captain, Kisuke Urahara arrives late to the meeting.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 3 9 years later, Rose was dispatched with Love Aikawa, Shinji Hirako, Hachigen Ushōda, and Lisa Yadōmaru to investigate the disappearance of Rukongai residents and Kensei Muguruma and the members of his division.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, pages 3-6 Rose followed right behind Love as they showed up at the site of the disappearances after Shinji arrived. He then noticed a Hollowfied Kensei and was greatly surprised at his current state. He immediately asked if the creature before them was Kensei. Shinji stated that he didn't know if it was Kensei, but that if they didn't draw their swords, they were as good as dead. Rose watched as Love went to attack the Hollowfied Kensei and saw Love outmatched and attacked. Rose took out his Zanpakutō and resolved to attack Kensei alongside Lisa. After attacking Kensei several times, the Hollowfied captain forced him backwards. Before Rose could attack again, he was brutally ambushed by a Hollowfied Mashiro Kuna, causing him to crash down into the ground below.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, pages 1-11 Kensei was attacking Lisa and about to land a devastating blow, but was stopped by a Kidō blast in the back from Rose, who has just climbed out of the large crater made by him crashing into the ground from Mashiro's previous attack. Rose told him to stop, as he wasn't the sort of weakling who would attack a woman. Kensei proceeded toward him, but Rose was saved by the intervention of Hachi, who used "Kin" Bakudō #99. Rose and the others began discussing what to do next when Hiyori attacked Shinji and revealed herself to be Hollowfied as well. Before anyone could act, a darkness fell around the rescue squad and they were attacked by an unseen assailant.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, pages 7-14 The assailant was Kaname Tōsen, Mugurama's 5th Seat, who was acting under the orders of Sōsuke Aizen, the person behind the disappearances and Hollowfication experiments.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, pages 16-19 Just as Aizen gave the order to kill the Hollowfied Shinigami, Captain Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi, captain of the Kidō Corps showed up and saved them from destruction. Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Tōsen made their escape, and Tessai used Forbidden Kidō to preserve and transport them to the 12th Division barracks. In his lab, Urahara tried to reverse the process using his created item, the Hōgyoku.Bleach manga; Chapter -98 Unfortunately, it ended up as a failed process, not having the desired effect Urahara expected.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 3 The next day, Urahara and Tessai were arrested under the orders of the Central 46. The Hollowfied Shinigami were sentenced to execution as Hollows. Before any of their sentences could be executed, however, both were rescued by Yoruichi Shihōin, who brought them to a secret underground area.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 4-14 In the secluded area, she had also brought Hachi and the other Hollowfied Shinigami, along with the prototype for the new Gigai that Urahara was working on. With that epiphany, Urahara resolved to make ten Reiatsu-blocking Gigai to aid him, Tessai, and the eight victims escape to the Real World, where they would find a way to undo the Hollowfication process.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, pages 15-18 Plot Arrancar arc Rose first appears when Ichigo Kurosaki arrives at the Visored's warehouse, planning to "use" them to help him control his inner Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter 215, pages 7-9 Rose is standing around as Ichigo and Hiyori fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, page 6 He is alerted when Ichigo's inner Hollow takes over and attacks Hiyori.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, pages 12-13 When he witnesses Ichigo's inner Hollow nearly choking Hiyori to death, he, as well as the other Visored, quickly restrain Ichigo before he can kill her.Bleach manga; Chapter 216, pages 16-17 While Ichigo is training on his own, the other Visored are sitting around. Rose asks Love if he has heard the new 'Prince of Darkness' CD that has just came out, to which Love asks Rose if he has read this week's new Shonen Jump. Rose responds that Love always has his copy, so how can he. Rose later goes with the other Visored down into his underground training area.Bleach manga; Chapter 218, page 5 Rose looks on when Ichigo defeats his inner Hollow and gains back control over his body.Bleach manga; Chapter 222, pages 7-10 When Hachi is alerted of someone inside his barrier, the other Visored are surprised at the possibility.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, page 11 Orihime Inoue, being the culprit, shows up. Rose and the visored are shocked to see that a simple Human could perform such a feat.Bleach manga; Chapter 225, pages 12-13 When Orihime leaves, the other Visored talk about who she could have been, with Rose mentioning that she seemed to be a friend of Ichigo. When Shinji tells them who she is and how she is the love of his life, Lisa comments on how he says that about all the cute girls and how he used to say the same thing about her, causing Rose to whisper under his breath if Lisa is trying to imply that she is cute.Bleach manga; Chapter 226, page 1 While Ichigo continues to train, Rose is sitting, listening to Love talk while reading manga, when he came across a great line. Rose tells him the line is not all that great and asks Love not to spoil the manga he just bought before he has even read it. Rose later leaves the warehouse with the other Visored to fight in the upcoming conflict.Bleach manga; Chapter -97, page 19 Fake Karakura Town arc He arrives with the rest of the Visored arriving at the Fake Karakura Town, intercepting Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen's release from Yamamoto's fire prison.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, pages 19-20 When Shinji asks his fellow Visored if they have anyone in the Gotei 13 whom they want to speak to, Rose states that he doesn't.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, page 6 When Shinji returns from speaking to Captain-Commander Yamamoto, the huge Hollow creature spews forth a large horde of Gillian-class Menos from its mouth. The Visored respond by donning their masks to battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, pages 16-19 Rose stands ready for battle as the other Visored draw their Zanpakutō and attack the Gillian.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, pages 2-3 Rose uses his Arpeggio technique to entice a Menos, and then destroys it.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, pages 14-15 After finishing off the Menos, Rose starts to go on about how the spiritual bond between those coming together to fight against a common enemy is not a bad habit but one based on instinct possessed by all living creatures. However, before he can finish his speech, Love smacks him in the back of the head, and he asks why Love did that. Love responds that the discussion is over and that Rose should quit posturing and concentrate on what is going on. They both stand and look at Coyote Starrk, with Love commenting on how he looks strong. Starrk then asks if they are sure that they want to take off their masks. Love smirks and says that they are Superheroes, so they only last 3 minutes.Bleach manga; Chapter 367, pages 12-13 During this time, Rose appears to be an initial bystander''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 372, page 11 in the battle, after comically getting crushed by rubble from some other battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 372, page 2 Following Starrk releasing the wolf pack, Rose releases his Shikai and proceeds to fight the wolves along with Love. However, his whip goes through the wolves, prompting Love to comment that the "wolves were like flames". Rose proceeds to use his Zanpakutō's special ability, but to no avail. Both he and Love are then caught in an explosion, Rose is brought to his knees trying to recover his breath. He is surprised at the unexpected stabbing of Starrk from the shadows by Shunsui.Bleach manga; Chapter 374, page 01 Following the defeat of Starrk, Rose approaches Shunsui along with Love, but simply listens to Love and Shunsui's conversation. Bleach manga; Chapter 377, page 09 Rose regroups with the several unoccupied Shinigami and Visored planning to protect Ichigo Kurosaki from Aizen and his Shikai. Bleach manga; Chapter 388, page 19 After Shinji explains that protecting Ichigo is important and that the battle is all of theirs, Rose charges at Aizen with Shinji, Lisa, and Love. Bleach manga; Chapter 389, page 10 When Komamura is defeated by Aizen, Rose swings Kinshara at him. Aizen easily catches it and pulls Kinshara down along with Rose. Aizen inflicts a deep wound to Rose.Bleach manga; Chapter 390, pages 17-18 However, Rose survives and is later seen with his injuries patched up waiting to see if Hiyori will survive. He is also shocked that Unohana would still refer to the Visored as her allies despite their exile and such.Bleach manga; Chapter 422, pages 3-4 The Lost Shinigami Substitute arc Sometime after Aizen's defeat, Rose is allowed to return to Soul Society, after which he regains his former captain status. Along with all the other captains, except Mayuri Kurotsuchi and Jūshirō Ukitake, he is present when Ichigo visits Soul Society to ask for Kūgo Ginjō's body. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Rose attends a captain meeting where he is informed about Wandenreich's infiltration, and is ordered to prepare for war alongside other captains.Bleach manga; Chapter 488, pages 10-14 Rose encounters the Sternritter, NaNaNa Najahkoop after receiving news about casualties in the Third Division and mourns Kira's fall. The two talk briefly before Rose unsheathes his sword, threatening to kill NaNaNa.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, pages 1-5 He subsequently receives word from Rangiku Matsumoto that the enemy has the ability to steal Bankai.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, page 7 Some point afterwards, Rose and several other members of the Gotei 13 are surprised to sense Yamamoto enter the front lines as their Captain-Commander's Reiatsu resonates throughout Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, page 7 After the Wandenreich retreat, Rose and the other surviving captains mourn the death of Yamamoto. Rose along with the other captains are silent when Ukitake informs them that they couldn't find the Captain-Commander's body because it was likely destroyed by the enemy. He is silent when some of his fellow captains bicker after Suì-Fēng breaks down with the grim news on Captains Kenpachi Zaraki and Byakuya Kuchiki's status. The infighting is quickly stopped by Captain Shunsui Kyōraku, who reminds them all of the Gotei 13's purpose.Bleach manga; Chapter 515, pages 12-17 Rose and the other captains later gather outside Seireitei to witness the arrival of the Royal Guard.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, page 12 Much later, Rose bears witness to the swift and complete invasion of Soul Society by the Wandenreich.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 6 Later, Rose and Kensei confront the Sternritter Mask De Masculine, with Rose standing back and watching Kensei beat Mask while noting he is not going to play a role in this battle. Expressing surprise when Shūhei Hisagi wakes up and warns the captains to take out Mask's lackey first, Rose is knocked away by a revitalized Mask.Bleach manga, Chapter 560, pages 6, 13, & 16-17 After Mask defeats Kensei, Rose bifurcates James and notes he cannot waste this opening before activating his Bankai, Kinshara Butōdan. Rose uses his Sea Drift and Prometheus techniques. Explaining how his Bankai allows him to control music in order to trick his opponent into thinking they have been injured, Rose prepares to use Ein Heldenleben, only to stop when Mask bursts his own eardrums. Rose is then hit by Mask's Star Flash, which leaves him with a star-shaped wound in his chest. As Rose collapses, Mask attempts to use Star Flash on him again, but Rose is saved by the arrival of 6th Division Lieutenant Renji Abarai.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, pages 8-16 Renji asks Rukia Kuchiki to look after Rose and Kensei. She begins to bandage Rose's wound and takes him away.Bleach manga; Chapter 562, pages 1-3 Rukia brings Rose to Isane Kotetsu who begins healing his wounds.Bleach manga; Chapter 566, page 7 They are in the same room during the battle between Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi and Sternritter "V" Guenael Lee. Both he and Kensei are killed while incapacitated by another Sternritter before Isane becomes aware of his presence.Bleach manga; Chapter 572, pages 8-9 Isane soon moves his dead body away from the battlefield.Bleach manga; Chapter 573, page 9 Sternritter "Z" Giselle Gewelle later turns his corpse into a zombie and uses him to attack Mayuri Kurotsuchi and fight the resurrected Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 594, pages 5-6 Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Rose views himself as a capable swordsman, as he was certain that he could deal with Kensei in their battle without releasing.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, pages 9-10 *'Whip Mastery:' Rose is quite masterful with a whip-like weapon. He is able to move Kinshara's Shikai form with little effort, able to control the direction of the attack with great ease to better confuse the enemy, as revealed in his fight against Coyote Starrk.Bleach anime; Episode 282 He is also capable of wielding the released Kinshara in both his right and left hands.Bleach manga; Chapter 373 Kidō Expert: Rose is proficient in Kidō, and can perform it without chants, although the level of the Kidō used wasn't shown.Bleach manga; Chapter -100, page 8''Bleach'' anime; Episode 210 Shunpo Expert: His skill in Shunpo is high enough for him to keep up with the other Visored, barring Shinji.Bleach manga; Chapter -101, page 1 Great Spiritual Power: As a captain, he possesses a great amount of spiritual power. Being a Visored, Rose possesses a dual type spiritual energy, part Shinigami and part Hollow.Bleach manga; Chapter -102 Zanpakutō : In its sealed form, the hilt-guard of Rose's Zanpakutō is shaped like a diamond, with curved concave edges, and has an orange handle. : : Rose levitates his Zanpakutō and scabbard in a cross shape in front of him. Rose moves his fingers as if playing a piano, which is accompanied by the sound of piano keys being played. A wire appears, and wraps around his intended target. His hand glows with a yellow light, and with simple hand movements he plays different notes, causing the target to become further constricted by the wire until it is eviscerated by the wire's crushing force.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, pages 14-15''Bleach'' anime; Episode 279 *'Shikai': Rose's release command is .Bleach manga; Chapter 373, pages 09-10 Upon release, Kinshara's blade becomes a gold whip, tipped off with a flower from its namesake, while the hilt stays the same. The whip is extendable, much like Renji Abarai's Shikai, and can also be used as a long-range weapon, as shown when Rose attacked Starrk's wolves with it from a considerable distance.Bleach manga; Chapter 373, pages 7-9 Rose commonly attacks with it in long sweeps, and can make it instantly change directions with a simple, fluid motion. He can retract it back to him with ease. When he uses the whip, it makes a sound similar to the light playing of piano keys. The whip's tip can be used to impale, and can effortlessly rip a living being apart with a simple flick.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, page 10 :Shikai Special Ability: :* : When the flower at the end of Rose's whip attaches itself to the enemy, Rose taps on the whip with his fingers, causing it to glow and make the sound of a strummed guitar string. This sound travels up the length of the whip to the flower tip, and creates a vortex of reverberating sound that acts as a shockwave, destroying everything within a considerable area of the blast.Bleach manga; Chapter 373, pages 10-11 *'Bankai': : Upon activation, Kinshara Butōdan forms a large pair of floating hands, with one holding a large conducting baton, and several large beings with petal-shaped protrusions on their faces before Rose. Rose describes the figures as the "Dancers of Death".Bleach manga; Chapter 561, pages 9-10 :Bankai Special Ability: Kinshara Butōdan allows Rose to use music to create physical illusions. Rose states his music gives him power over his target's heart: as long as the target's heart is deceived, the illusions are realistic and powerful enough to physically damage the target and affect surroundings as if they were real. The various attacks which the illusions use lay in the various dances which the "Dancers" perform: Rose further controls these dances by conducting them with a conducting baton as a music conductor would.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, page 12 The weak point of this Bankai is that it requires the victims to hear the music for the illusion to take place, so if the victims were to negate their hearing, they become completely immune to Kinshara Butōdan's effects.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, pages 12-13 :* : Rose has the figures surround his opponent and spin around until they create a whirlpool of surging water.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, pages 10-11 :* : Rose has the figures generate fire in their hands before engulfing his target in flames.Bleach manga; Chapter 561, page 11 :* : Due to Mask preventing Kinshara Butōdan from working on him any longer by crushing his eardrums, this technique remains unseen. Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Rose's Hollow mask is unique in that unlike the other Visored, whose masks are flat, it sprouts outward in a way that resembles a medieval plague doctor's mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 365, pages 18-19 :Power Augmentation: While wearing the mask, Rose's Hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers. Appearance in other media Rose first appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul 6, his attacks are mainly lightning based, which differ from his Shikai. His Shikai, as well as his Hollow Mask, first appear in Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 as one of his special attacks. Quotes * (About Hachigen Ushōda and Orihime Inoue) "I bet he's happy, because we hardly meet anybody with powers similar to ours. I feel like our family is growing."Bleach manga; Chapter 228, page 12 * (To a Gillian) "Come along. That's right... right this way. Slowly does it... closer and closer... until you are captive to my melody."Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 14 * "Banding together to face a common enemy is sometimes referred to as a dark trait of humanity, but that's not quite right. It is no 'dark trait', but rather a basic animal survival instinct. Frankly, it is at times such as these that human emotional connection is at its most-" (he is then interrupted by Love)Bleach manga; Chapter 367, page 12 * (After Love grabs him by his hair) "My hair! There is such a thing as aesthetics, you know, even when escaping from a pile of rubble!"Bleach manga; Chapter 372, page 2 * (To NaNaNa Najahkoop)"Watching over Izuru always provides me with the most remarkable inspiration. Just by holding a guitar in his presence, I find the melodies well up like tears unbidden. If Izuru were to be gone, my Flying V too will mourn."Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 5 * (To NaNaNa Najahkoop)"What manner of guitar could fail to cry when faced with the deaths of so many men? My guitar is already crying. I hope you don't expect to leave this place alive... Quincy."Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 6 *(To Mask De Masculine) "Kinshara Butōdan is a dance troupe of death. The payment for their performance is your life." *(To Mask De Masculine) "My techniques are indeed tricks. However, it is always trickery that captures the hearts of the public. I'll tell you what my Zanpakutō controls - 'music'. Its deceptive melodies resound in your ears and give me power over your very heart. If my deceptions capture your heart, they can burn your body, and even stop your breath. Now. Let us finish with a dance I'm sure will suit you wonderfully." References Titles Navigation de:Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi es:Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami captains Category:Male Category:Visored Category:Gotei 13 Category:3rd Division Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Kidō Experts Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Deceased